


Just a crush

by boatwhore (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Stanley’s A+ Parenting, Underage Masturbation, dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatwhore
Summary: Bill has a crush on his dad, Stan, even though he know he shouldn’t.A quick, totally not so lewd stenbrough ficJk there’s lewd lol
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Just a crush

Bills always been attached to his dad, whenever he had to leave for work he couldn’t help but to just cling to him and tell him to not go. 

As a child, Bill developed a stutter. Most people would either correct him on a word he had no intention of saying, make fun of him. Or just stop talking to him. But Stan was patient with him, the teen was his son after all.

His mom walked out on him after his little brother, who he never got to meet, was born. Stan doesn’t remember his name that much, but they still got a few baby pictures of him on the wall.

Stan was attractive, very attractive. And had a lot of money, so, women would want to date him for that. But Bill always got jealous about it. Since he knew they didn’t truly love his father, just cared for his money.

Whenever his dad would go shirtless for his workouts, Bill would always just..stare. Right at his chest, it was perfect to him. It was hair but he didn’t mind, he got hard in his pants whenever he would look down.

He was HUNG. Especially when he wore sweatpants, it just felt like he was being a tease. 

Gosh, he even fantasized about licking the sweat off of his entire body after a workout. But he knew that would never happen. Since his dad would possibly disown him and call him a freak.

Tonight was one of those nights, where Bill couldn’t stop thinking about his dad. He laid on his bed, shirtless and wearing only a pair of underwear.

The teen was lightly rubbing his stomach with a fingertip, then slowly moving down to his semi-hard cock. It was a little hung, but being only 15, it was an average 7 inches, but it had a good amount of thickness to it like his dads.

Softly, Bill began rubbing and squeezing, feeling his dick get harder at being touched. His freehand covered his mouth to life his moans. As if on cue, the teen began to imagine Stan fucking his brains out with his monster cock. Calling him lewd names and being rough with him.

“Oh f-fuck..daddy~” 

Bill mumbled under his breath, he didn’t want to admit it, but he had a HUGE daddy kink. He would tease his dad by calling him that but he meant it most of the time. Bill uncovered his mouth and moaned quietly, whimpering softly as he squirmed in his bed. Continuing to touch his cock with no problem.

He didn’t know it, but his dad was watching him, also jerking away at his cock.


End file.
